Smothering Love
by Miss.Maraudeur
Summary: She's not sure when she stopped being a protective mom and became an evil queen... Jenna One-shot centered around Naomily.
1. Part I: Rob

**A/N: So this isn't Manifolds! Indeed lol. Right, well this is a Jenna centered One Shot. And the idea was actually born while I had a discussion with Tapat (Actually I was replying to her humongous reviews which I adore). So this is in part dedicated to her ;) **

**Okay, so I know it has 3 "chapters", but it really is a one shot. The chapters are for aesthetics mostly because I divided it in 3 parts. The story can be taken as being canon with Manifolds' first reality or can be taken as a stand alone. I'm quite certain it works both ways as there are little to no reference to anything stated in Manifolds.**

**Finally, the other part of this is dedicated to Monkeypen who's read it and told me I should post. Thank you for reassuring my overly paranoid self.**

.

**Part I: Rob**

.

The first time Jenna sees Rob, she sorts of stares. It's inappropriate and probably makes her look like a creep, but she can't help it. He's just _so_ handsome! He's quite tall which is good because she's not a small woman either, his shoulders are large and strong and he's got these dreamy blue eyes and carelessly wavy brown hair. He's playing football with a few mates proudly sporting a Liverpool FC jersey. He's quite loud and keeps throwing his head back to laugh. She thinks all of this is a very winning combination. When he turns around suddenly and meets her gaze with his own, Jenna feels her cheeks getting red. When he actually sends a bright smile in her direction, she smiles back goofily feeling completely elated. Her friends call her name then and she realizes that she's left them walk a little distance without noticing. She jogs to them feeling a bit embarrassed for letting herself be distracted by that handsome stranger.

.

The feeling of embarrassment doesn't last that long when the next day she sees him again in the cafeteria. She's sitting with her friends and he's sitting with his. Jenna notices he keeps glancing in her direction. When she gets up to go to her locker, leaving her friends behind, she doesn't except him to do anything. So when the brunette feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around only to be met with the bluest eyes she's ever seen, she's a bit flustered.

"Hi" He says flashing her a very white and very impressive smile.

"Hi" she says shyly.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, both grinning stupidly. Jenna wishes she could say something, anything, instead of standing there like a twat.

"Rob" he finally says extending his hand.

"Jenna" she replies taking it immediately.

When their hands touch, Jenna feels her heart flutter.

.

Turns out Rob isn't just handsome. He's smart and funny and nice. He's really all she's ever wished for. He's from Liverpool and is an absolute nutter when it comes to football, but she actually finds it quite cute. Rob likes her sharp tongue and her determined personality. It doesn't take long before they start dating. Jenna doesn't see why it should. Her friends like Rob and, actually, she knows a few of them are quite jealous. Not that she blames them, he's quite the catch after all. They're only 16 and even though the brunette knows it's rather young, she can tell that they share something special. So she introduces him to her parents. Maybe it's because she was so blinded with love that she thought it would go so smoothly. Well, it doesn't. When Rob goes home that night, slightly traumatized, Jenna is furious. She gets into a huge row with her mom about it too. She can't believe how they treated him. Her parents tell her she should stop seeing him and it only makes Jenna want to stand by him more. Her sister doesn't mingle in the fight and Jenna is quite disappointed and heartbroken that she's left with no support at all.

.

Jenna keeps seeing Rob because she loves him and he loves her and her parents can rot in hell if they don't agree. He's the sweetest person she's ever met and she _knows_ he cares about her deeply. Her parents keep telling her he can't be trusted and that he's just a boy, but it only infuriates her. She feels slightly rebellious to be going against them like this, never considered herself rebellious at all before, but this time, she won't flinch.

.

When Rob gets down on one knee a year later and proposes to her, she feels like she was right all along. He flashes her one of his brightest smile as he asks, looking hopeful. He's even got teary eyes as he tells her with emotion that he loves her enough to want to be with her for the rest of his life and have a family with her. They weep together out of sheer happiness then when she says yes.

Her parents are ballistic when they hear the news. They threaten Jenna of all sorts of things, but she doesn't care. She knows she's doing the right thing, taking the right decision. She can feel it in her very soul, that they're special.

.

On their wedding day, they're only 17. Seeing she wouldn't back down and was ready to alienate herself from them, her parents agreed to let the two teens marry. Not that they agree that they should get married at all though and they make that very clear. But Jenna doesn't care, she's in love and Rob is perfect. She's ecstatic to be Mrs. Fitch now and begin the rest of their lives.

.

It happens two years later and it hurts more than anything she could ever imagine. Rob cheated. And not even with anyone mind you, with her bloody sister. Her heart breaks so badly that she fears it won't ever beat properly again. She cries for days after he tells her. She's run away to her parents because she can't stand the idea of being in the same house as him. Their pseudo knowing looks and snarky comments on her husband don't help her at all though. She slightly hates herself for wanting to defend him still after what he's done. But she just loves him so much she can't help it. She spends days, maybe weeks, evaluating their marriage, their whole relationship. She knows he regrets it, can tell every time she looks into his eyes. It helps but it doesn't erase the pain, the hurt. She's not sure if she'll ever be able to trust him again and that's what makes her hesitate in all this. She wishes it would be the mere fact that he cheated but it isn't. She wishes she'd stop loving him so god damn much. She still wants everything she used to before. She wants a family with him and to grow old together. She wonders if it's even sane to still want all this.

.

In the end, she forgives him because she realizes she can. She forgives him because he still makes her heart flutter crazily every time she sees him. He tears his heart open for her and shows her just how much he loves her. He explains it all, how he felt trapped and inadequate. How he kept thinking she'd find someone better, someone her parents would approve and then leave him. He tells her how he doesn't think he could survive it if she did. And when she looks into his eyes, she knows he means every word. She's surprised that she can find the strength to forgive him but she does. Her mom always told her she had too big a heart and loved and trusted people too easily. She realizes than that that's probably true, but there's nothing she can do about it. And the funniest thing is that, when she thinks about it, she doesn't regret forgiving him one bit.


	2. Part II: Emily

**Part II: Emily **

.**  
><strong>

It's amazing really how much you think you know how strong the love a parent holds for their child is only to realize that you really had no clue all along. The day Katie and Emily are born is eventful to say the least. It's the grand opening of Rob's very first gym, they've invited friends and families to celebrate and have planned a cocktail party for them all in the gym. Rob is grinning like a lunatic and Jenna is so completely proud of him. It's a bit posh for them, but today it's okay, they'll play the game, they'll be posh. When her water breaks and she feels the first contractions, the woman is stunned. She stares at Rob who saw it happening and they both stand there for a few seconds before Rob runs to get the car. He doesn't think twice before leaving his gym unsupervised. They're in the hospital a few minutes later. The delivery is long and painful, very very painful. It takes Katie hours to come out and it's almost comical when Emily arrives only 6 minutes later. It's like the younger twin was ready all this time and was just waiting for her sister to make up her mind.

Jenna is exhausted and she's fairly certain she's broken Rob's thumb by squeezing it too hard. By the end of it she thinks she just wants to sleep, but when they settle both her little baby girls on her stomach, she figures she's not that tired. She's never seen anything so utterly beautiful and perfect. They have these tiny little faces, cute little button noses and large doe eyes. Jenna coos and fusses over them and doesn't care one iota if that makes her look silly. Her twins are both wrapped in warm blankets; Katie has a pink one while Emily's is yellow. Even without the colors, Jenna can already tell them apart, she'll never mistake them. She always thought her love for Rob was as high as it got, but now that she's got her two daughters, she knows it doesn't compare in the slightest. And it's okay really because that's how it should be. She chances a glance at Rob and sees his glossed over eyes and knows he feels exactly the same way. Jenna is quite certain she's never felt happier ever, not even the first time Rob kissed her or on their wedding day. It's impossible, this feeling inside, it's indescribable. Katie and Emily have physically been in her life a grand total of 2 minutes and already they're the most important part of it.

Katie starts to stir uncomfortably and whines a little. Rob jumps forward and takes her in his arms. She seems a bit better but keeps whining so Rob rocks her patiently until she settles. He gives her his finger to hold on to and she does, nuzzling against it. Her husband looks up at Jenna then and gives her an incredulous smile. She knows exactly how he's feeling because she's feeling quite the same. Jenna looks down at Emily who's sleeping soundlessly against her stomach. The woman leans her head a little so she can smell her baby girl and kiss the soft curls she's already got on top of her head. Emily barely stirs at the contact and keeps on sleeping. She's got long eyelashes and feels like the tiniest thing in the world, Jenna observes in awe.

"I love you Emily" Jenna coos to the small form because she does. "Mommy will always protect you" she promises her.

And she swears to herself then that she will. As long as she breathes nothing will ever hurt either of her daughters, she won't allow it.

.

Jenna is a proud mother. She's got three healthy kids and couldn't ask for anything more. James is an easy kid and already she can tell that he loves attention and to make people laugh, which is a bit astounding for a two year old. As for the twins, she'd never have guessed that the characteristics they showed after 2 minutes of their lives would be so spot on. Katie is a bit like James and likes the attention. She's always running around finding new things to show Jenna or Rob whether it's a rock she picked out in the garden or a bow she saw on the telly. She's got a lot of energy and makes friends easily at school. She's also a bit bossy, but it's okay. Jenna has read that there is often a more dominant twin and in their case it seems to be Katie. Emily is definitely her quiet one. She's always so patient, especially with her siblings. Whenever Emily shows her or Rob something, it's done carefully almost methodically and she's only 6. She's a lot more shy than her sister and it's probably why Jenna let's Katie be so bossy, because Emily most often than not let's her without complaining.

But there's more to her baby girl than her shyness. There's fierceness and strength as well. Jenna can see that Emily is strong willed and perseverant, probably more than Katie or James (even though her boy is a bit too young for her to tell). Rob can tell as well and that's probably why he calls her his little Fierce Fitch. When Emily stumbles upon a difficulty, she pushes forward until she's beaten it without the need of encouragement unlike Katie who tends to need a lot. Her youngest daughter has this way about her to focus on things and when she sets her mind on something she never gives up. Jenna truly is quite proud of her girl for that.

It doesn't take long at all before Jenna notices that Emily is very trusting. Her youngest daughter will talk to anyone and, although it makes her incredibly charming, it worries Jenna. She's scared that her little girl will run off with a stranger or worse a pervert. She feels a bit guilty the first time she asks Katie to look after Emily. After all, Katie isn't really older than her sister as 6 minutes can hardly count. But Emily is just so _trusting_. Katie isn't like that. Katie doubts people and their intentions even if she's just 6. She's extremely clever, not that Emily isn't. Katie is sharper too, less delicate. Even if Emily is the more perseverant twin, Katie seems tougher. It's easier for Jenna to worry more about Emily, it comes more naturally. Of course, she worries for all her children and loves them equally, but somehow, she has this feeling that Emily needs her protection the most.

.

By the time her daughters are twelve, Jenna has figured why she tends to think Emily is more fragile. It's because her daughter has too much of a big heart to combine with her trusting nature. Emily gets attached to people and things in a way Katie doesn't. After every school year, her younger daughter cries because she knows she won't have the same teacher the next year. She also cries every time they watch a Disney movie at home. Sometimes, Katie cries as well, but Emily will cry every time. She feels a lot, her little Emily does. Of course Jenna knows that she always gets better afterwards and that Emily isn't heartbroken or anything, but she still hates every tears that come out of her eyes. She cringes every time she remembers that Emily will get older and might experience a real heart break. She can't bear the idea actually. She worries that even if her daughter is strong and even if it's a kid romance, she wouldn't recover from it. She's not sure she could stand it if her daughter was in so much pain.

.

Emily's eyes sparkle every time _her_ name is mentioned and, lately, it's been too often. Naomi. She knows she may have reacted too strongly at first and she knows it isn't really mature of her to have a hard time with the whole gay thing. She knows it's probably offensive just the fact that she calls it a gay _thing_. She can't help it though, she still hopes it's gonna go away. Because she knows that it's going to be harder for Emily if she really is gay and she doesn't want that for her sensitive little girl. She knows that if it was Katie, she'd worry less about it because she very much knows that Katie has a mouth on her and can shove anyone's argument right back at them. Emily, on the other hand, is far too polite to do that, or so she thinks. Emily would just take the comments and insults and if she knows her little girl at all (and really she _does_) she knows they would hurt her. Because Emily cares about that. Not because she necessarily cares about what people think of her, but because it would pain her daughter to see that there are people that dislike her just because she loves another woman. It's unfair but that's how it is. The woman knows she's passing off as a huge homophobe, even Rob doesn't really get why she's reacting like that at all. But she can't help it. She won't let anyone hurt her daughter, she can't, whether it's strangers with their comments or Naomi herself.

.

Whenever Naomi is around during the summer, Jenna recognizes it in Emily's eyes. She sees this immense love that her daughter has for her _girlfriend_ and it annoys her. It annoys her because she wishes Emily didn't love that girl as much. Jenna feels like her daughter is much too young to be looking at someone like that. She knows it's hypocritical of her because she's quite certain that that's how she looked at Rob at the same age, but funnily enough, it's not the same. It's not the same because this time, it's happening to her daughter. The woman knows that she's behaving just like her parents did with her by disapproving of Naomi and she realizes it's hurting Emily, but she can't help it. She understands now why her parents were so scared. Jenna realizes that when it was happening to her, she didn't care about a potential heart break, but now that it's Emily, it's all she cares about. And she really really worries because Emily has too much of a big heart and has opened it up completely to Naomi, so if it breaks, it might break completely.

.

It's quite ironic that the more Jenna disapproves of Naomi, the more Emily rebels. It makes the woman want to scoff because her daughter is hating her at the moment while she's behaving _exactly_ like Jenna did with her own parents. It's a bit ironical and now she regrets being that hard on her parents back then. She'd call them to apologize, but she doesn't want to tell them about Emily's girlfriend. She still hopes it'll all go away. She even tells Graham at work that her youngest daughter has been dating her friend JJ. She knows Emily would throw a fit if she knew, but she just can't talk about Naomi as if it's alright. It's _not_ alright. The whole thing makes her much too worried.

.

When she sees the look of utter hurt and pain and devastation in her daughter's eyes, Jenna feels like she's brought back years in the past. When Naomi announces to everyone her infidelity, Jenna can't help but snarl at her, because she _knew_ she was no good. When Emily rounds on her and _still_ defends Naomi, Jenna is stunned. Emily is too similar to her and she doesn't like it one bit. She doesn't like it because Jenna knows she's lived her life in risk and has been hurt quite a few times. She doesn't want that for Emily. But as she sees the hatred in her own daughter's eyes, Jenna can't take it and leaves.

It's when Katie tells her in their old kitchen to appreciate them later that day that Jenna knows she's done something wrong. Because if her daughters think she doesn't appreciate them, then there's a huge problem. She looks at Emily and Rob in the background, both looking a bit sheepish, Emily looking a bit apprehensive. It's funny that it's the first time she realizes that she's put her whole relationship with her daughter on jeopardy. It was a bit careless, she thinks. They eat and laugh as a family then and for the first time in months, Jenna feels like everything is going to be alright.

.

It's a few months later that Emily tells her she's forgiven Naomi and that they're going to do that gap year of travelling they had planned. She nods stiffly, tries to be supportive, but can't quite manage it. She's had a lot of time to think and she's had quite a few conversations with Rob about Emily and her relationship with Naomi. Now she's realized that even if she's still unsure about it, even if she hasn't forgiven Naomi for hurting her daughter, it's not up to her. Just like her relationship with Rob wasn't up to her parents. Rob reminded her that they had raised three smart and beautiful children and that they ought to trust their judgment a bit more. So Jenna decides to try it. She doesn't argue with Emily and just nods. Maybe the fact that her daughter seemed ready for war when she announced it helped Jenna realize that the whole situation really had gotten out of hand. Emily is stunned when the woman simply says "okay". She even asks Jenna to repeat herself a few times. In the end Jenna decides to say a bit more because she feels that Emily needs it.

"I still don't trust her or like her Emily, don't get me wrong, but I trust you. If this is what you want, if _she_ is what you want, then it's okay."

When her daughter starts crying and launches herself into her arms, she's so relieved that she starts crying as well. She hopes no one will interrupt; feels like Emily and her have been needing this for quite some time. She lowers her head to places a soft kiss on top of her daughter's head and lets herself breathe in her scent for the first time in ages.

"I love you Emily" She whispers just loud enough for her daughter to hear. "I know it's a bit aggravating, but I'll _always_ try to protect you"

Emily nods into her chest, her body still wrecked with sobs. But even if she's crying, her daughter squeezes her tighter. It's a bit uncomfortable, but Jenna wouldn't ask Emily to let go for anything in the world.


	3. Part III: Naomi

**Part III: Naomi**

.**  
><strong>

If she's completely honest, the first time she sees Naomi, she thinks she looks like a very lovely young girl. Of course, it lasts about 30 seconds until Naomi introduces herself as Emily's friend. Her daughter's words from the night before just seem to push themselves to the forefront of her brain right then and she knows her expression changes. She wishes she could be more mature about it, but she isn't so she invites the girl inside. She already knows she's going to intimidate the teen because, if she can intimidate her, she doesn't deserve Emily in the first place. Jenna is half relieved and half annoyed when Naomi scampers. Nevertheless, Naomi is gone now and Jenna doesn't think she'll ever see her again.

.

Of course she was sorely mistaken. She does see Naomi again and quite a bit actually. Well, she does until Emily gets tired of her mother's stiffness and rude comments. Then she doesn't see much of Naomi or Emily for that matter. She absolutely hate that this is happening, hates that her little girl is avoiding home in favor of her _girlfriend_. Jenna can't help but disapprove of Naomi. If she's honest with herself, it's not even the fact that she's a girl anymore, but it's the fact that it's her. Jenna will never forget that she managed to scare the teen away once with her words. She feels like the blonde will disappoint her little girl at one point and Jenna fears that Emily's sensitive heart won't quite make it if she does.

.

Basically, Jenna just doesn't trust Naomi. There's something in the teen's eyes she doesn't quite like. Whenever she lets herself get too paranoid, she think she sees what she saw in Rob's eyes after they got married, just before he cheated. She knows it's wrong to push her baggage onto her daughter's relationship. She knows it's wrong to compare and judge Naomi for what happened to her. She still does it though. She feels it in her bones that something bad is going to happen. And Jenna will be damned if she isn't consumed by her worry for her little girl. How could she not be? Her little Emily has too much of a big beautiful heart to have it smashed to pieces if Naomi does anything wrong.

.

She's absolutely livid. She _knew_ that Naomi girl was no good! She knew it and said it and yet Emily didn't listen! Jenna feels entirely justified in her hatred when she learns her daughter's girlfriend has been unfaithful. She despises everything about the blonde and very much wishes she could just order Emily to never see her again. But by now she knows it won't do any good. She'll only alienate her own daughter from her even more than she already has. She's still mad at Naomi though. She still hates the girl for breaking _her_ precious little baby's heart. Jenna is afraid actually. Afraid that Emily won't be the same after this, that, because of Naomi, the Emily Jenna loves so much will be gone. And she doesn't want that. She wants her baby girl to be the same loving and trusting person she was as much as it worries her. She wants Emily to keep crying over the simple and beautiful things. She's not sure exactly what she'd be ready to do to Naomi if she's destroyed that. And maybe it's best if she doesn't think about it too much altogether.

.

The first time Naomi Campbell steps feet back into the Fitch's household, Jenna can tell she's very nervous. The woman has to stop a smirk from crossing her lips at the sight. She shouldn't be rejoicing as much over the blonde's discomfort. She's promised Emily to play nice and, now that her relationship with her daughter has improved a lot, she doesn't want to ruin it again. She knows Emily is apprehensive though and she can't really blame her. Especially when she really wishes she could make snarky comments at Naomi. She can't help it, even if Emily has forgiven her and even if Jenna should understand the situation, she still dislikes Naomi. She still can't quite forget how much hurt she caused Emily. But Jenna gives the blonde half a smile which she's sure looks a bit like a grimace nonetheless. It's quite funny that Naomi gives her a similar one in return. Jenna doesn't miss it when Emily shoots her hand to take Naomi's and squeezes it reassuringly. When her daughter meets her mother's gaze after, Jenna is proud that she's able to give her a genuine smile. There may still be quite a road ahead before the presence of Naomi doesn't make her stiffen and her voice doesn't make her cringe, but at least she's trying and she knows that that's what matters the most to Emily at the moment.

.

It's months later that she first says it out loud "my daughter's girlfriend". It feels like a relief as well when she does. She's surprised that the words didn't leave too much of a bitter taste in her mouth. She had figured it would. Jenna is quite proud of herself to be honest and when she shoots a look at Rob who's standing next to her, she knows she's got a good reason to be. Her husband is beaming at her with adoring eyes and she knows he's just happy that his wife is coming around to their daughter's relationship. Jenna knows Rob has always liked Naomi, but she's never been mad at him for it. Sometimes she thinks it's really a blessing that he likes the blonde girl so much since it allows her to remain quite cold. They balance each other out that way. When she looks back at the woman who she's just told that, she notices that she didn't even react. It's probably then that Jenna realizes that it's not such a big deal that Emily is gay. She can only hope that one day she'll realize it's not such a big deal that Emily loves Naomi.

.

It happens years later that they finally explain themselves a bit more properly. Jenna is sitting in her living room flipping through a wedding gown magazine when the doorbell rings. She gets up slowly to answer because she's alone in the house as Rob is at the gym and James at school. Katie and Emily have both moved out some time ago. She's actually quite shocked when she sees Naomi standing there in her best clothes and her hair properly done. She frowns a little and looks behind the girl, who's more a woman now, for Emily.

"Emily isn't here" Naomi says as if reading her mind.

"Well then, what brings you here Naomi?" She asks a bit coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you Mrs. Fitch if that's alright" Naomi says her voice shaking a little.

Jenna eyes her suspiciously for a few seconds, but when the blonde doesn't move, she steps aside and lets her in. Naomi does without hesitation and Jenna really wonders what she's come here to do because the younger woman has never been that confident around her before. The blonde turns around to face her before asking:

"Can we talk in the living room?"

The brunette nods and leads the way. They both sit down somewhat facing each other. The older woman stares at Naomi and is again surprised when she sees her take in a big breath as if bracing herself.

"I want to marry Emily" Naomi says.

Jenna is silent for a few seconds and feels her eyes widening. Whatever she thinks she was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"I want to marry Emily" the blonde repeats.

When Jenna raises her eyebrows, Naomi elaborates.

"Not necessarily now, but one day. I love her Jenna. I really really do"

"Ok…" The older woman says slowly, cautiously.

"And I know you don't like me and that you still wish Emily and I didn't work out, but it's not going to happen. Emily and I are forever. I'll love her forever" Naomi states confidently, almost arrogantly.

Jenna feels a bit guilty at the blonde's words though. It's not _quite_ like that.

"I don't wish any pain on my daughter" she corrects Naomi.

"No, but you still wish she was with someone else"

Jenna doesn't reply because Naomi isn't completely wrong. Of course, the brunette's silence speaks for itself so Naomi continues.

"I know there's a big chance you won't ever like me and I understand that. I've hurt Emily in the past and I deserve your apprehension. But I love her and I'm not going to just disappear even if you think I will"

Jenna takes a moment to think about her daughter's girlfriend's words. It's true that she's never warmed completely to the blonde even if she has a little in the past years, but will she one day come to like her? Even Katie who was never a big fan of the blonde seems to appreciate her and consider her a friend now. It's a bit silly that Jenna doesn't know where she stands in this.

"Since I _will_ marry Emily one day and I'm not going away, I think you and I should at least… tolerate each other" the blonde says.

"Don't we already?" Jenna says because she has very much been trying to do just that for the past years.

"To an extent… What I mean is… I respect you Mrs. Fitch"

The older woman is taken a bit aback by that statement. It's the first time Naomi expresses anything of the likes.

"You've raised a woman whom is perfect in my eyes in every aspect. Emily is truly a stunning person. She's beautiful from the inside out and has strong values. And I know that she wouldn't be like that if you hadn't taught her to be. So I respect you for that"

"Thank you" Jenna whispers softly, feeling her throat constrict.

"What you've got to understand though" Naomi continues. "Is that I love her. I love her more than anyone can, I think, and I'll never leave her side, I don't want to. She makes me a better person and I think I make her one too. I want to protect her from everything bad and hold her when she's feeling wrong. Surely you can understand that we shouldn't be enemies"

It's only after a few seconds that Jenna clears her throat and replies.

"Indeed. If those are your intentions regarding Emily, we are not enemies"

Naomi gives her a smile then and Jenna is surprised that she does the same. She's still unsure about how she feels about the blonde, but one thing is certain, Naomi really does love her daughter like Jenna always wished someone would. It's the first time since the blonde had been in their lives that Jenna really _sees_ the love the other woman holds for her daughter. It's reassuring and quite surprising if she's honest.

Naomi stands up then and Jenna is happy that the blonde knows her enough not to push any more conversation out of her. It's quite ironic that Naomi knows her that much, enough to know that Jenna stating they weren't enemies is very close to an official approval. The older woman is actually quite glad to see that Naomi isn't the easily scared teenager that she used to be. They walk to the door and Naomi steps out. Just before leaving though, the blonde tells her:

"I just want you to know… I won't stop trying to make you like me Mrs. Fitch… Just because it matters to Emily and what matters to Emily matters to me"

Jenna gives her a genuine smile, probably the first she's ever given her, before replying:

"Please don't Naomi and call me Jenna"

Naomi nods, a smirk crossing her lips and walks away. It's probably the first time that Jenna actually thinks to herself that her daughter's girlfriend really isn't all that bad. When she goes to bed with Rob that night and cuddles up into his body and secretly smiles to herself. Naomi truly loves her daughter and wants to marry her. When she thinks about it, she really didn't do such a bad job with her kids. They've grown into smart adults who don't need her protection that much anymore. And just that knowledge is all she ever wanted.

.

.

**A/N: So that is that! Hope you sort of enjoyed that :) Lemme know what you thought? Thanks for reading. Cheers**

**Miss. M**


End file.
